Mr Panda
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: "Like a grand present, he brings the panda around to the front with a wider grin. It really isn't anything special. Just big enough to fit into two hands. Like an average teddy bear. The look on Seth's face, though, is priceless." Ambrollins fic set after 10/6/14. - Kayfabe compliant - Fluff to angst


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

If Dean had to choose one thing that he loved about himself more than anything, it would have to be his unpredictable actions. He does what he wants, when he wants, and no one can plan for anything he's going to do. In fact, he was quite proud of himself when he walked out on Cena earlier that night in Raw and went to Coney Island – where he had a blast, by the way. It was amazing. And then he came back and had even _more fun _when he covers the Authority's little puppies and their golden boy in hot dog condiments (_Rollins is more than lucky that Dean didn't throw actual hot dogs at him. Can you imagine what the internet would say?_).

Not to mention when he took those tongs to Seth's crotch, but Dean is filing that away for a more appropriate time than right now.

Right now, Dean is headed towards Seth's hotel room with a cute little stuffed panda in his hands. He had won it while he was at Coney Island and well, it reminded him just enough of his former team mate that he decided that it would just one of the nicest gifts, don't you think?

He always waited until he was sure no one else was there and no one else would potentially come. It was much too late after the Authority's bedtime to be worrying about anything from them, after all. Their princess always had a habit of staying up a little too late (_Dean's doubt much has actually changed about his two-tone haired _brother_, after all_).

He moves towards the door and knocks on it, lightly, in a rhythm that would like him know just who it is. There's a moment's hesitation, sudden tension, and then there's shuffling inside the room. Dean can't help but grin to himself, because no matter what happens, Seth would always let him in.

Dean hides the panda behind his back when he hears the shuffling getting closer and waits patiently as he knows Seth is looking through the peephole, grinning innocently the entire time (_Because he's such an innocent guy, after all_).

Slowly, the door opens and Seth looks out through the barely opened door, freshly showered. His face showed his displeasure of Dean being there and he shifts on his feet again. "I'm not in the mood," Seth whispers, eyes casting to where Dean's arms are behind his back, closing the door a bit more, but still leaving it cracked.

"You smell like a hot dog cart. I'm not either," Dean states without problem, arching a brow as Seth's eyebrows crease some. "I'm actually here to give you something. I had a blast at Coney Island, you know? Cyclone was great. They had some booths, I won some things for kids and then…"

Like a grand present, he brings the panda around to the front with a wider grin. It really isn't anything special. Just big enough to fit into two hands. Like an average teddy bear. The look on Seth's face, though, is priceless. He stares at the panda for a moment before he's opening the door more, looking down each end of the hallway quickly, and pulling Dean into the room.

Dean gets close enough for a moment to find that Seth doesn't actually smell like a hot dog cart anymore. He smells… nice. Refreshing. Like a fresh shower. Then the door shuts and Seth is looking at him with yet another priceless expression. Really, Dean's been managing to pull a lot of those from him lately.

"You won this for me?" Seth asks, actually sounding confused, like he wasn't sure why Dean would ever do that (_but c'mon Seth, you know me better than anyone. We were best friends. You always knew what I was thinking. You always know what I'm thinking. You should know by know that I don't need a reason for anything I do_).

"Well, I didn't win it for you _per se._ It just happened to be in one of the booths I was playing at and it reminded me of you. Must have been the fact that it's white and black, you know. Like your hair. But hey man, if you don't want it–" Dean breaks off, offering a nonchalant shrug. "No one's asking you to take it."

Seth is still looking at him like he can't even wrap his head around what's going on and maybe that's for the best, because Dean doesn't even know what he's doing.

"But you got it for me," Seth deadpans, eyes flickering to Dean's, nose crinkling some as he makes a confused expression. "That's kind of the part that I'm not getting here."

"Yeah, I dunno either, but it's pretty cute, right? He's soft too, wanna…?" He holds it out to him, dimples flashing as he grins again. Seth hesitates before he's slowly taking the panda, immediately squeezing every limb that it had and looking it over suspiciously.

"Does this thing have a camera in it?" Seth asks with a huff, like he couldn't believe that Dean would just do something nice without a reason.

Dean actually gives a bit of a shocked laugh. "A camera? So I can see what you do in your _bedchambers_, Princess? Because trust me, I'm here often enough to know exactly what happens anyway. And I doubt you'd take Mr. Panda there to any Authority meeting. What good would it do me to put a camera in it? Use that brain of yours, Mr. Money in the Bank."

At the mention of Seth's title, he seems to remember that _one prank involving the briefcase, whoops._ He pushes the panda against Dean's chest in anger as he huffs out, "Well, I don't trust you. You're not exactly right in the head. You're like a conspiracy theorist, always looking for something to prove something's wrong."

He's not arguing against that, but he doesn't want to leave with the Mr. Panda still in his hands. So, he casually tosses it onto the bed and pushes Seth, both hands on the thin fabric of his shirt.

"That's because with you, everything's wrong," Dean replies with sass, stumbling back ever so slightly when Seth retaliates with a push of his own.

Dean grits his teeth and pushes Seth again, but then he pushes him again, harder, until his back bumps against the way with a loud 'thump' and Dean is pressing against him.

They're both suddenly breathing hard, Dean pinning Seth's hands to the wall and pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes go half-lidded as they just stare at each other for a brief moment, then they're pressing forward.

It's not like it normally is. It's not a clash of teeth and tongue. No, their lips press together softly, slowly, like they're giving the other time to back out. Neither does. Their lips slide and fit together, one of Dean's hands moving to tangle into Seth's hair now, the long locks soft and slightly damp in his hold.

It's a mutual sigh that sounds when they part, Dean's eyes staying shut, clenching them harder. His heart was aching. He felt mildly like he was falling apart (_but we all know what 'mild' means for a man with a high pain tolerance means_).

"Dean…" Seth whispers to him and Dean shakes his head, because he can't. He can't talk about this, because if they talk, it'll mean that Dean is vulnerable to falling into a lie.

"I'm gonna go," Dean whispers back and Seth doesn't try to stop him. Dean opens his eyes to catch just the faintest glimpse of Seth's flushed cheeks before he's heading to the door and walking out. Without Mr. Panda.

Seth listens to Dean go, staying leaning against the wall as he tries to calm his heart, feeling his stomach knotting enough to make him feel nauseous. Then, his eyes catch the stuffed animal Dean left behind and his lips twitch up into a pained smile.

"Thanks," he whispers to no one in particular.

* * *

_**Hey guys, Ash again.  
Remember to leave me love 3**_


End file.
